Problem: The graph of the function $f(x)$ is shown below. How many values of $x$ satisfy $f(f(x)) = 3$? [asy]
import graph; size(7.4cm); real lsf=0.5; pen dps=linewidth(0.7)+fontsize(10); defaultpen(dps); pen ds=black; real xmin=-4.4,xmax=5.66,ymin=-1.05,ymax=6.16;

for(int i = -4; i <= 5; ++i) {
	draw((i,-1)--(i,6), dashed+mediumgrey);
}

for(int i = 1; i <= 6; ++i) {
	draw((-4,i)--(5,i), dashed+mediumgrey);
}

Label laxis; laxis.p=fontsize(10);

xaxis("$x$",-4.36,5.56,defaultpen+black,Ticks(laxis,Step=1.0,Size=2,OmitTick(0)),Arrows(6),above=true); yaxis("$y$",-0.92,6.12,defaultpen+black,Ticks(laxis,Step=1.0,Size=2,OmitTick(0)),Arrows(6),above=true); draw((xmin,(-(0)-(-2)*xmin)/-2)--(-1,(-(0)-(-2)*-1)/-2),linewidth(1.2)); draw((-1,1)--(3,5),linewidth(1.2)); draw((3,(-(-16)-(2)*3)/2)--(xmax,(-(-16)-(2)*xmax)/2),linewidth(1.2)); // draw((min,(-(-9)-(0)*xmin)/3)--(xmax,(-(-9)-(0)*xmax)/3),linetype("6pt 6pt"));

label("$f(x)$",(-3.52,4.6),SE*lsf);

//dot((-1,1),ds); dot((3,5),ds); dot((-3,3),ds); dot((1,3),ds); dot((5,3),ds);

dot((-4.32,4.32),ds); dot((5.56,2.44),ds);
clip((xmin,ymin)--(xmin,ymax)--(xmax,ymax)--(xmax,ymin)--cycle);

[/asy]
As shown by the graph, there are $3$ values of $x$ for which $f(x) = 3$: when $x = -3$, $1$, or $5$. If $f(f(x)) = 3$, it follows then that $f(x) = -3, 1, 5$. There are no values of $x$ such that $f(x) = -3$. There is exactly one value of $x$ such that $f(x) = 1$ and $5$, namely $x = -1$ and $3$, respectively. Thus, there are $\boxed{2}$ possible values of $x$.